


The Late Night Report

by GreyWardenLady



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenLady/pseuds/GreyWardenLady
Summary: Angela decides to destress while trying to finish up a report. Lucky for her it's late and no one should be able to intrude on her late night intrusive thoughts about Moira.





	1. Chapter 1: Desire

It was late. 

No one would know. 

This is what Angela told herself as she sat exhausted and horny at an empty laboratory desk. A report was due early the next morning and Angela had little choice but to stay late and finish it. If only she was able to be a little more productive today. Unfortunately for Angela, Moira had been so overwhelmingly stimulating today. 

Moira’s teasing was relentless. All day Moira had hovered over Angela’s work, flashing pretentious smirks and humming here and there. When Angela would take a break and step out of the lab Moira seemed to follow. While Moira’s presence alone was enough to push Angela’s buttons, the physical contact pushed Angela over the edge. The way Moira’s hands had lightly brushed over Angela’s shoulders while performing an experiment. The way Moira’s hand had pressed into Angela’s lower back while walking back to the lab from lunch. The way Moira’s slender fingers lingered on Angela’s while passing over a report, it drove Angela mad! 

I just need a little relief and then I can finish my report, Angela thought. 

Angela released a shaky breath and steadied herself. No one is here, she reminded herself, you'll be fine. 

She leaned back in her chair while her hand moved into her skirt. Her fingers pressed into her panties and a jolt ran through her body. Oh, how badly she needed this. 

I just need a little release, Angela told herself.

Angela’s fingers pressed in and drew circles against her slit. As she stroked herself her better judgement gave way to the idea of Moira. The idea of Moira’s hands caressing Angela’s breast, her fingers lightly pulling at her nipples. The feeling of Moira's lips against her own. How pleasurable it would be for Moira’s lips to trail down Angela's body, coming to an end at Angela’s folds. Moira's harsh tongue lapping at her clit while her long fingers push into Angela. How thrilling it would be to let Moira touch her without reservation. How exciting it would be to let Moira take her on a lab table, her mouth on Angela's breast while thrusting her slender fingers into Angela. 

“F-fuck, Moira!” Angela moaned as her fingers frantically moved against her clit, she could feel her release quickly approaching. 

“What’s that?” 

Angela’s heart leaped into her throat and her arousal was quickly replaced with dread. Her hand whipped from her skirt as she sat up straight and rigid in her seat. 

No one should be here. Everyone had went home. The lab was locked. Did she imagine that?

“Fuck Moira?” a voice mused.

Angela gasped as a hand grasped her wrist. Her eyes snapped up to see the devil herself. A smirk was plastered across Moira’s face, her eyes gleaming in the darkly lit lab. 

“How’s your report coming?” Moira smugly questioned.

“It…it’s coming along.” Angela stammered, giving her wrist a tug to try and free herself from Moira’s grasp. 

“It’s late,” Moira hummed. “I might as well help you finish. Come, to my office.” Moira pulled Angela up from her chair with little protest from Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira helps Angela with her report! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. It's been how many years? errr months?  
> I apologize for the wait....if you were waiting...

Moira’s hand was tight around Angela’s wrist as Moira pulled Angela out of the open laboratory. Angela offered little resistance to Moira. Between the loud hammering of her heartbeat and her throbbing clit, Angela could hardly think straight. 

I don’t want her help. I don’t need her help! Angela thought, but other thoughts quickly consumed her mind. Thoughts of Moira pushing Angela down against a desk. The idea of Moira’s lips against her neck, her fingers tracing lines down Angela’s body. The feeling of Moira’s hand between her legs, while her tongue plays with Angela’s nipples.

Angela’s thoughts also drifted to different ideas, such as how much Angela would enjoy pushing Moira to her limits. To test Moira as much as she often tested Angela. Just how receptive would Moira be to Angela’s touch; would Moira enjoy it as much as Angela?

Angela had little time to ponder more. Moira released her grip of Angela’s wrist to reach into her pocket. Soon enough Moira unlocked her office door and ushered Angela inside.

“Here we are. Take a seat.” Moira ordered, gesturing to a beige chair in the corner of her office. 

Angela stood stiffly at the entrance of Moira’s office. Coming back to reality Angela had forgot where she was and what she ought to be doing. She really just let Moira drag her here. 

Why did I do that?! What am I doing? Angela screamed at herself. I should back out, I need to get out of here. 

“Actually Moira, I…” Angela managed meekly, but was quickly cut off.

“Why is your face so red Angela?” Moira asked, her eyes scanning Angela’s face.

Angela’s attention snapped strictly to Moira. The Moira she was currently stuck with. The Moira that was real and who was practically right in front of her. 

Moira stood in the center of the room, her arms crossed. Moira’s lab coat had been removed, leaving Moira in a black dress shirt and a teal tie. Moira eyes were glued onto Angela with a sort of curiosity, or was it mock concern? Angela found it difficult to read Moira lately. She’s been too distracted. 

“I don’t want to stay long.” Angela finally managed to say. 

“That doesn’t really answer my question.” Moira replied. 

“I...” Angela stammered for an excuse. “It was hot. I’m hot.” As soon as she said those words she instantly felt embarrassed. What a horrible excuse.

Moira’s only response to Angela was a short chuckle. Moira gave Angela what felt like a pitying glance and moved from the center of the room to sit at her desk.

Angela breathed a small sigh of relief. As Moira’s fingers began clacking away at the keyboard Angela stepped away from the door to sit in the chair Moira had motioned to earlier. Angela propped an elbow up on the arm of the chair, leaning into one side of the chair and propping her head into her hand. 

“The name of the report was….” Moira asked.

“It was titled ILWi-25.” Angela answered. “I was almost finished, but—” 

“Yes. I know.” Moira interrupted. 

Did she know though? Angela thought, a prickling sensation tickled her neck. Does Moira know I was touching myself to thoughts of her? Angela’s stomach began to churn. Damnit, she should have been more careful.

 

The office remained quiet for a time. The silence gnawing at Angela’s nerves. Moira’s fingers busily moved across the keyboard, while Angela sat across the room watching Moira. Moira’s typing would stop a few times to ask a question, but otherwise the office remained still. In what felt like forever, Moira’s typing finally ceased.

 

“Finished.” Moira remarked. She leaned back in her chair and looked over at Angela. 

“Great,” Angela began, “I’ll be taking my leave now.” Angela stood up from the chair and moved towards the door.

“Not quite.” Moira hummed. Moira stood up from behind her desk. Her eyes locked onto Angela as she made her way to stand in front of the shorter woman.

Angela had managed to forget about her unfinished business, calming her earlier unbridled lust, until Moira stood in front of her. The taller woman looked down at Angela, a smirk plastered across her face. Angela really wished she didn’t feel so stimulated by Moira, but as she looked up at Moira she couldn’t ignore the blooming feeling of arousal that spread across her body.

“I believe I interrupted you earlier.” Moira proclaimed. “I can’t possibly let you leave in your current condition.” 

“My current condition?” Angela blurted. “What condition? I’m fine.” 

“How cute.” Moira replied. 

Angela felt her body grow warmer in response to Moira’s provocation. Angela would continue this game no longer.

“Good night Moira.” Angela hissed. With a sharp turn Angela was almost out of the office, but Moira was quicker.

Moira’s arms wrapped around Angela’s stomach, pulling Angela back against Moira’s chest. Moira’s mouth moved against Angela’s right ear.

“Let me help you finish Angela.” Moira whispered. Her words were honeyed. 

Jolts ran up and down Angela’s body. Conflicted Angela pondered the potential trouble this could cause. Is this really worth it? Was this a trick?

Moira waited patiently for Angela’s response. Her arms remained wrapped around Angela, quietly absorbing Angela’s warmth. The closeness of Moira helped to soothe Angela’s nerves and ignited a tucked away passion.

“Yes,” Angela breathed. It was so simple, but Angela could harness nothing longer. Nothing more complex. She didn’t want to talk, she wanted to get rid of the ache inside her. She wanted to satisfy the curiosity within her. She wanted Moira.

“You sure about this Angela?” Moira questioned, her arms releasing Angela from her grip. Angela turned to face Moira, a coy smile graced Angela’s face. Her eyes locked onto Moira’s, as Angela began to remove her lab coat. 

“Help me finish, Moira.” Angela pleaded. Her eyes never leaving Moira’s. Angela’s fingers stumbling along at the task of unbuttoning her shirt. 

Moira wasted little time after Angela’s acceptance. Her fingers joined Angela’s in undoing Angela’s shirt, and Moira’s fingers were quick to unlatch Angela’s bra. While Angela unzipped and became free of her skirt and underwear, Moira had whipped her own shirt off and was busy trying to remove her pants. Angela returned the favor by aiding Moira out of her own bra, as Moira dropped her underwear to the floor. 

As soon as the last article of clothing hit the floor, Moira was quick to take Angela up in her arms and to place her lips upon hers. Angela accepted Moira eagerly, her arms wrapping around Moira’s neck and her body leaning up and into the taller woman. 

Angela was always curious about this side of Moira and as Moira’s lips laid claim to her own, she felt some of her curiosity slowly become satisfied. Angela pushed deeper, her lips demanding more, her tongue relishing in the taste that was Moira. Moira responded firmly, giving in to what Angela desired. As Moira’s eagerness matched Angela’s, Angela began to feel her head swim. Angela felt a hand press around her back, while another clasped her chin. In a smooth motion, Moira pulled back from Angela.

Looking down, Angela attempted to regain a sense of control over her body. However, a hand on her chin tugged her attention upward. Moira stated down at Angela, a sparkle in her eyes and a smile plastered across her face. She clearly had something in mind.

“Anything off limits, darling?” Moira purred. 

Angela shortly considered this. Was there anything she did not want Moira to do? The thumping of Angela’s clit made it difficult to think clearly. All she wanted. . . all she needed was. . . 

“Please Moira, just fuck me.” Angela begged.

“As you wish.” Moira replied. 

All too quickly, Moira pushed Angela towards her desk and lifted Angela to sit on top. In a quick movement, Moira whipped the contents of her desk onto the floor. Angela gasped, as Moira’s computer flew to the ground. 

“But, your—” Angela began.

“I can get a new one.” Moira interjected. 

At that, Moira gently laid Angela down on her desk and placed herself above her. Moira began by placing her lips above Angela’s ear and slowly moving down Angela’s face, placing sweet kisses onto Angela’s soft skin. The affection sent a small shiver down Angela’s spine. As her lips occupied Angela’s face, Moira’s fingers began to rub and press at Angela’s thighs. 

Angela placed on hand on the desk, her fingers pressing into the wood. Steady yourself Angela, she managed to remind herself. Her other hand drifted to Moira, grasping at her shoulder.

Moira moved down to Angela’s neck, her kissing turning into sucking and biting. Angela’s eyes fluttered, and her body lifted up to press into Moira’s. Moira responded by placing one hand on Angela’s hip, pushing Angela’s body back into the desk. Meanwhile, Moira’s other hand moved to press against Angela’s clit, causing a soft moan to escape Angela’s lips.

“Moira.” Angela gasped.

Moira replied with a soft hum, as her fingers began to circle around Angela’s clit. Angela felt her head begin to swarm with bliss. 

Moira’s mouth moved on from Angela’s neck to her breasts. One of her hands moved up from Angela’s hip to grasp at one of Angela’s breast, pinching and pulling at the nipple. Angela’s other breast received the pleasure of Moira’s mouth. In a steady rhythm, Moira would press and rub at Angela’s clit, while taking turns at kissing and caressing each of her breasts. 

Angela could barely think, nor barely take in her surroundings. Every touch by Moira was driving her wild, all she wanted was more. 

Moira moved herself away from Angela’s breast, taking time to kiss down Angela’s stomach. As Moira moved lower, her fingers moved deeper between Angela’s legs. Moira’s fingers pressed into Angela, slicking into her warmth, and then drew away.

Moira sat up and looked at Angela, her expression lusty. Her fingers moved slowly into her mouth. Moira took ample time to suck on her fingers and then opened her mouth, dragging her fingers out and down her tongue. 

Angela stared at Moira transfixed. Her face was feeling extremely hot, was it this hot before? The way that Moira looked in this moment, her hair disheveled, the way her lips were wrapped around her fingers, the way her mouth moved, the intense energy that she carried in her eyes…. it all made Angela feel very…very lucky. As well as super aroused.

Can she be anymore sexy? Angela thought dreamily.

Angela could not stare at Moira long, as she moved back down towards Angela’s lap. Moira’s hands grasped at Angela’s hips.

“Try to stay still Angela.” Moira implored, her long fingers digging in a little for emphasis.

Briskly, Moira’s mouth met Angela’s clit. Her tongue swirling around it, drawing a restrained moan from Angela. Leaving a hand on Angela’s hips, the other moved to Angela’s opening. Slowly, and ever so delicately, Moira began to insert two fingers into Angela. 

Angela’s hands reached for Moira, one hand managing to grasp at Moira’s hair. The other hand flew to her own face, as soon as Moira began to pump her fingers in and out of Angela. 

Moira’s mouth worked meticulously, lapping and sucking Angela’s clit. Angela’s breaths came ragged, her arousal reaching peak heights. The control she tried so hard to maintain, was quickly slipping away from her. Her hips jerked of their own accord and moans pushed past her lips, despite her attempts at keeping quiet. Moira was pushing her to a very precarious edge.

“Fuck- Moira…I…You’re so good!” Angela moaned. 

Her body began to tingle and twitch. Her world became fuzzy. She felt so high and then she felt the release come. 

 

Moira removed her fingers, wiping them against her own thigh, and moved up to straddle Angela’s thighs. Angela’s arms were sprawled up above her. Her hair, which was in a neat bun, now was rather disheveled. Moira watched as Angela’s chest moved up and down, her breath slowly steadying itself. 

She moved down towards Angela’s face and, to her surprise, Angela’s hands clasped around Moira’s neck pulling her down towards her herself.

Angela placed her lips softly against Moira’s and Moira fell into the kiss. Angela’s kiss was tender and affectionate; however, Angela kept the kiss short. All too quickly, Angela gently pushed Moira away. Moira gave her a quizzical look.

“It must be late, or early, I should go.” Angela stated. Looking up at Moira, Angela gauged her expression as being one of protest, but no protest came. 

Moira hummed and moved off of Angela, moving towards her chair which held her clothes. Angela moved off the desk and quickly began to get dressed.

With her final piece of clothing on, Angela turned to look at Moira. Moira was picking up papers from off the floor, paying little attention to Angela. Angela had considered helping her, but the need to escape felt stronger. 

Angela moved to the door but paused before turning the handle.

“Moira, I want to say –” 

“That it is late and that you should be going? Yes, I understand Angela.” Moira retorted.

The response sent a sharp pain into Angela’s chest. Words of protest came to her tongue, yearning to be set free…but Angela held back. With a turn, she opened the door and left Moira alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you hated it or...thought it was rushed or not enough. TT 0 TT   
> I do want to explore this further tho, so alas....angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Moira amirite? (¬‿¬)
> 
> (I hope this was at least a somewhat enjoyable read. TT 0 TT)


End file.
